


A Well-Deserved Rest

by Soul4Sale



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 358/2 Days Verse, Bottom!Xemnas, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Slash, Top!Saix, Yaoi, unbeta’d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: Xemnas finally puts his work on hold for a much deserved rest, and Saix is ready to make sure it happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was reminded that it is XemSai today, and despite being sicker than a dog, and possibly in need of a hospital visit, I decided to crank out something, however short, for the occasion! I know I only had about thirty minutes before the end of the day, but who cares, I got it done!

Ticking off a few things on a ‘to do’ list that seemed to be miles long at best, Xemnas sighed heavily as he carded a gloved hand through his long, soft silver hair. Fiery orange eyes focused in on another set of papers that he knew he had to deal with, even if he longed more for his bed. A warm body to snuggle up to, a day free of planning and plotting…

He had that to look forward to, he reminded himself. Much as Saix was always willing to offer him some company, his second-in-command would be much better off if he could finally just get the hearts harvested. Roxas needed to get off his lazy ass and build Kingdom Hearts faster. The second he’d gotten a Keyblade bearer in his ranks, his dreams of getting them all back to being Somebodies just… Exploded. 

Still, as he glanced towards his bed to the sleeping form nestled into his pillow, the pull he felt towards him was oddly strong. Well, maybe he’d just… Get up for a little bit. Lay down and press his nose to Saix’s neck, just for a moment. It wasn’t like he was all that tired. 

The second he collapsed into the soft mattress, however, his every inch felt heavy and put upon, and screamed that he never, ever think of moving again. He pulled the slimmer form of his lover close, pressed his nose to the back of his neck and inhaled deeply. The scent of him was strong, something he could only describe as warmth and moonlight, and it relaxed him considerably. He longed to say those words, but he didn’t think he could really force them out. Something about it felt wrong, if he couldn’t mean them.

 

Feeling a shift against him, he blinked his eyes open without realizing when they’d fallen shut, looking down into vibrant yellow that greeted him with a fanged smile.

“I never thought you’d finally join me.” The blue haired male sighed, nestling his nose in the other’s collarbone and taking in his scent until his lungs burned for air. “You needn’t work so hard.” He offered, “The Keyblade bearer will handle our needs for Kingdom Hearts.”

“He takes too long.” Xemnas replied, gently petting the other’s hair, ending in an absent scratch behind his pointed ear. Saix breathed a soft chuckle, and he shrugged slightly.

“It will happen in time. It is meant to be. It is a testament to our cause that we have finally been given the tools we need to accomplish it. Soon, number XIV will be ready, as well, and we will have twice as many hearts.”

“If only I could be as optimistic.” The first sighed, shaking his head as he bit out a little chuckle, feeling a nip to his bared skin, “I want to be able to feel again, I think. These memories ache in a way that cannot be adjusted.”

“A small price to pay, I think.” Reminded the younger, sucking softly at the other’s neck, leaving a few dark marks blossoming purple against his dark skin. “We needn’t think on it too much. It will happen; we cannot be stopped, now, not with Sora trapped in his own memories, and XIII and XIV on our side. Nobody can step up to the plate. Not that useless Riku or pathetic Kairi. They may wield the Keyblades, but they are nothing.”

“Such kind words.” Absently, Xemnas’ hands trailed down the other’s back. “Do you intend on letting me rest, pet?” This came out on a soft chuckle, and he looked down as those challenging yellow eyes peered up at him.

“Perhaps you need it.” He offered softly, “But I would much rather spend our time together being sure you could sleep.”

“Trust me, my body feels ready for a year-long hibernation. I think Sora might have the right idea.”

“Mm… Fine, then. Do not get out of this bed, however, until I have given the okay.” Rolling his lover onto his back, the scarred man moved to pin him with his body, laying his head on the other’s chest. “You’re under my care.”

“I suppose it’s hard to deny you when you get like this.” It was the closest to a defeated expression as the silver haired male could get, and he closed his eyes, “Goodnight, pet.”

“Goodnight, Superior.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe it? I actually made it ON TIME for XemSai day! ; u; Who would have thought that, despite being super sick, all it would take was a reminder and twenty minutes for me to push soemthing out fifteen minutes before it was over? I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
